


Starvation

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Love Confessions, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: Yep. So my first Voltron fanfic. The crazy thing is, I've actually been into Voltron since season 1 aired. I've just never had the motivation to write anything, until season 6 of course. My god, that season was CRAZY. I cried during the part where Keith cut of Shiro's arm. I couldn't take it! :(





	Starvation

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. So my first Voltron fanfic. The crazy thing is, I've actually been into Voltron since season 1 aired. I've just never had the motivation to write anything, until season 6 of course. My god, that season was CRAZY. I cried during the part where Keith cut of Shiro's arm. I couldn't take it! :(

Space. Just an endless void of _space_.

 

 

 

 

_toomuchtoomuchtoomuch_

 

 

 

 

Keith groaned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he stared out into space as he sat in his paladin chair, looking at the stars that lit up every now and then. He had been up for what? 3 hours maybe? Sleep just seemed _impossible_ at this point.

 

 

 

 

When he was alone like this, the thoughts never failed to creep into his mind, _teasing_ him in a way. They never failed to make him feel worthless, and they never failed to make him _cry_.

 

 

 

 

As Keith's tears fell, he didn't hear the castle's doors open with a slight _hiss_. He didn't notice the footsteps that started to get closer and closer. He didn't notice as the figure sat down next to him. But he did notice them as he was pulled into a breathtaking hug. He instantly recognized the leather jacket and the dark brown hair.

 

 

 

 

"...Lance?" The Cuban hummed in response.

 

 

 

 

"What's wrong, buddy?" Keith sniffed and laughed coldly.

 

 

 

 

"W-what are you talking about? I'm fine!" He tried lying, pushing Lance away. The Blue Paladin sighed, shaking his head slightly before looking back at him. The boy took Keith's hands in his and looked into his eyes, making the Red Paladin squirm for a moment.

 

 

 

 

" _Please_ Keith. Please tell me what's wrong." Keith looked away, mumbling something under his breath. "What? Keith, you need to speak up-"

 

 

 

 

"I miss Shiro..."  A few tears fell from eyes as he finished the sentence. He heard Lance sigh before he was pulled closer.

 

 

 

 

Then, lips connected with his.

 

 

 

 

Keith gasped in surprise for a moment, then let his eyes flutter shut. 

 

 

 

 

Soon, they parted, Keith looking anywhere but Lance's face. "Keith." The Blue Paladin said. "Keith, I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't habe done that- _god I'm an idiot_ \- look i just wanted to make you feel better I-" 

 

 

 

 

Keith pulled him into another kiss, it only lasting a few seconds but it was still _amazing_.

 

 

 

 

"I've been waiting for that..." He said, blushing. Lance blushed back, smiling wide as he pulled Keith into a hug.

 

 

 

 

"You like me?" Keith nodded as he heard Lance squeal. "I like you to!"

 

 

 

 

A few moments of silence before Lance let go of the Red paladin.

 

 

 

 

"So....does this make us boyfriends?" Lance shrugged.

 

 

 

 

"I guess. Only one condition." Keith raised an eyebrow.

 

 

 

 

"yeah?"

 

 

 

 

"I GET TO BE THE BOYFRIEND!"


End file.
